Although the exact chemical and nuclear mechanisms through which magnetic treatments produce changes in fluids are not completely understood, the changes effected by known magnetic conditioning devices for treating fluids are measurable and reproducible. There is also some theoretical basis for the effectiveness of magnetic devices in ionizing fluids, such as the electron theory propounded by J. D. van der Waals. According to this theory, the interlocking forces between electrons and the nuclei of compounds containing hydrogen may be influenced by magnetic fields.
Fluid conditioning devices have been suggested in the past for providing an increase in fuel economy through the use of magnets or catalysts, and some of these appear to have shown modest improvements in the performance of fossil fuel combustion devices. However, these devices involve numerous parts, are bulky in size and high in cost, and have seldom shown marked improvements in the economic performance of combustion devices. Consequently, there is a dire need for a simple, no moving parts fuel economizer capable of dramatically improving the burning efficiency of fossil fuels and significantly reducing the pollution emissions from such combustion, while doing so with reliability and low cost over the life of the combustion device.